


History's Part

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	History's Part

Clint, before being recruited by SHIELD,  
Did many odd jobs.  
He was a mercenary.  
He had worked as a mechanic.  
Due to his love for classic,  
American cars.  
He was good at that.  
He also did some remodeling.  
He liked working with his hands.  
He enjoyed these jobs too.  
It kept him occupied.


End file.
